murderous intentions
by 234spark
Summary: this is my first fanfiction, so no flames just helpful critism to help me improve my writing. well gamzee is sober and insane, he wants to murder someone and tavros is there to fulfil his need, but will he really kill his lover, his one and only...rated T BTW tavros has robolegs...COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i do not own Homestuck, it belongs to andrew hussie

pairing(s): GamzeeXtavros,hinted TavrosXvriska

* * *

><p>Tavros POV:<p>

''i'm sorry" he said to me,

''uMM,, about,, uHH,,, WHAT?" i said unknowingly whats going to happen next

"ABOUT EVERYTHING'' he said to me,

"gAMZEE,, uMM,, are,, uHH,, YOU,, uHH,, o-okay?" i said very concerned and very afraid,

''i'm motherfucking fine, tav'' gamzee said ominously,

"you,, uHH,, sure,," i said, "because,, uMM,, you" i was stopped suddenly by a large hand on my throat *gasp* ''w-w-what are you doing?" i said,

"MOTHERFUCKING SHUT UP! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" gamzee yelled,

tears swelled my eyes as he finished his sentence, "y-you don't mean that do you" i said without my quirk to prove i was _really_ serious,

"of course i mean it, tav, why wouldn't i say it if it wasn't true?" i couldn't believe what was he was telling me,

my mind wouldn't let me believe it, i was in utter denial, shocked beyond words,

then suddenly i felt his hand tighten around my small neck,

i was suddenly aware that i was pressed up against a wall in the air,

tears started flowing freely down my cheeks,

i heard him laugh manaically, he was laughing at me, me,, his supposed matesprite,

"why are you crying, my love?" he said in a too sweet tone,

"IS IT BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE WHAT YOU SEE?"

''answer. me. now. tav." he said insanly,

i just looked at him like he'd finally went crazy,

''gamzee, i'm crying... because i-i thought y-you cared about me" i said through his tight grip,

he stopped laughing...

then he looked at me with those bloodlust eyes,

"WELL THAT WILL BE A MOTHERFUCKING MIRACLE IF I CARED OR EVEN LOVED YOU!"

i looked at him like he'd ripped my very essence, my life, my soul, my heart out...

Gamzee POV

i just stared at him like he was nothing to me,

his words went through me like nothing,

'cause it was nothing, he meant nothing to me now,

all i cared about was to kill and murder, to cause mayhem, nd destruction

after all that is my destiny, and NO ONES GOING TO STOP ME!

another laughed escaped me,

i looked at the brown-blooded troll before me,

he looked at me like he was going to burst into tears,

he looked like i just robbed him the reason of living,

and i craved more, i wanted see him suffer

to see him beg me to end his life right here, right now

i wanted him dead,

i want him to disappear from my sight,

to disappear from life completly,

i wanted to kill him instantly,

i tightened my grip on his soft, sensitive, smooth neck,

suddenly i heard him speak in awhile,

i looked at him,

when i saw him i saw a broken-hearted, insecure troll,

he said "why are you suddenly tellling me this?"

i smiled,

"you want the truth?"

"I'LL TELL YOU THE TRUTH!"

"you see, at first i was in love with you, i thought you were the one"

"I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HEAL MY WOUNDED SOUL!"

"but you weren't the one for me, i saw you with her"

"w-with w-who?" he asked me, oddly worried,

ummmm,,... i don't know if you want more but review if you do


	2. Chapter 2

"WITH MOTHERFUCKEN VRISKA!"

Tavros POV:

how did he know what happened between me and that spider troll?

before i could figure out i...

u decide should i kill tavros or keep him alive?

message me or review because i'm having writers block at the moment 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorryy i took so long! i was going through situtations.. so here you go, your imagination can picture where this story takes place, it could be sad to some pb&j lovers, gam might be OOC, well they could both be OOC in this chapter (it all depends on your perceptive)

* * *

><p>third person POV:<p>

gamzee was looking at tav, just looking at him, looking for signs of anything, signs of tying to say something,

finally tavros spoke,

"you saw that kiss on the monitor, didn't you"

gamzee said nothing, he just looked at him,

it seemed like he was going burst into laughter, he didn't all he wanted to here was i'm sorry but it didn't come,

so he waited until further explanation,

"just so you know, it meant nothing to me, cause i thought of you...''

gamzee let go of tavros' throat, put him on the floor, and walked away, not looking back,

tavros looked up and saw that gam was walking away,

"wait. WAIT! Where are you going!" he said, but gamzee said nothing, just continued walking away,

tavros started to run toward him, "PLEASE STOP!"

gamzee stopped and asked "why? why should i stop for you?"

"because, gam, i-I love you, not her, the spider-troll means nothing to me. like i said it meant nothing to me. your the only one i think about." tav said

"you hesitated, i don't believe you,''

gamzee started to walk again, he needed to think about what he wants now,

Gamzee POV:

i didn't want to turn back cause of what just happened, it wasn't me, it wasn't me that hurt him,

i was angry, still angry, mainly at myself for hurting tav, it wasn't supposed to happen like that, all i wanted was to confront him about that kiss,

but everything spiraled out of control, when i saw him smiling at me liked nothing happened, i lost it, i lost control of my anger, i hurt him,

and i don't know if i'll forgive myself, i don't know what i want, i don't know if i could trust him anymore,

i gave him my all, i loved him, i would do anything for him, but now i'm not to sure anymore...

Tavros POV:

i don't know why i let her kiss me, i'm hopeless, i found what i was looking for, now it's gone again, and its all because of vriska,

but i shouldn't blame her, it was my fault too, i let it happen, now he's walking away,

i need to do something, fast, but what should i do,

then i heard a shrill scream...

ooh what happens next


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: well this is the last chapter, if any of you wants to continue it, like make a second part or something just send me a message so i'll know who you are and if you could tell me what would it be about

Tavros POV:

i looked up and i saw vriska attacking gam, and he was letting her attack him, he wasn't doing anything, i had to do something, quick, i ran to them as fast as i

could. i had to save him, but she used her mind powers to stop me but i wasn't willing to be stopped, she had gamzee in a choke hold.

'give up already, its useless to defend yourself against me, taaaaaaaavros, i am more stronger than you, your nothing more than a mere weakling.'

'no i will never give up, i will keep trying to save the one i love.' that seemed to get her more angry cause she tightend her grip around gamzees' neck.

i was still fighting against her mind powers. then i saw gamzee stir, he opened his eyes and seemed to look at me straight away, he saw how i was struggling

against vriskas' psychic powers and he seemed like he was fighting against vriskas' chokehold. "stay still you stupid clown!" she said.

"now why would i want to stay still?'' he said. all she did was look at him like she wanted to kill him, she completely forgot all about me, i tackled her to the

ground, "WH8T TH8 F8CK! WH8T TH8 H8LL IS WR8NG W8TH YOU!" she said to me, i said nothing, i walked away from her not wanting to fight, i looked

around for gamzee, i saw him getting up slowly, i ran for him, bad idea, cause vriska tackled me to the ground, "you should've not turned your back on me,

taaaaaaaavros," she flipped me over and straddled me, her hands reached my neck, she was choking me to death, i was starting to see black, but i needed to hold

on, just long enough for gamzee to see, but i couldn't do it, the last thing i saw was vriska...

A/N: how evil am i? :D kidding i have nothing against pb&j, i needed something to move the plot. T_T dont hate me...

Gamzee POV:

i felt frozen in place, i couldn't believe my eyes, i just saw tav be killed in front of me, my tavbro, my tavros, is dead, suddenly i felt cold, like part of my heart

was pulled out of my chest, i felt empty inside, i feel numb. i feel angry, (= A/N: wouldn't you feel like that if you saw your love be murdered in front of you?)

"you killed him, you killed tavros, heheh, i thought you loved him" i said bitter-sweetly,

"your right i-" vriska said

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID FUCK! I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT KNOW!"

"hahahahah, YOU kill ME, you couldn't even save him!" she mocked me

"something tells me that i hate you, something tells me i must kill you"

"bring. it. on. you. stupid. clown"

she got off tavs' still body and lunged at me, but i was too fast and angry to play games with her, i grabbed her shirt, and pulled her face near me,

''what are you going to do kiss me?" she made a kissing face in front of me, i felt like puking in front of her right at that moment,

"in your motherfucken dreams, spider-bitch," i said, i was ready to kill at that moment, but i was waiting for the right moment,

she was about to say something, but i grabbed her neck and squeezed the motherfucken life out of her, i dropped her lifeless body like nothing, i felt no regret,

i ran over to tavros' body, i grabbed his neck gently, and kissed his cold lips, i waited but nothing happened, i kissed him again, and again, i felt hot tears coming

down my face, "tav, tavbro don't leave me like this, keep holding on, i'm sorry, please come back, tav. I love you, i've always loved you, please," the tears

wouldn't stop, "tav, tav wake up, love," i was kissing him, i couldn't stop, i wouldn't stop, "please tav, don't leave me alone like this, your the only one i want"

i was sobbing my heart out, i was soaking his shirt, i couldn't let him go, "tavbro, i'll save you, i'll save you," i tried everything i could think of, but nothing

worked, i gave up, i admitted i couldn't save him, i kissed him one final kiss before i left ''I'll love you till i die, i promise you this, one final kiss for my matesprite"

i planted a firm one on this lips with a single tear that landed on his cheek, "goodbye, tavros nitram, i won't forget everything we did, i love you," i was about to

get up and leave but i was stopped by a hand on my shoulder, i heard giggling, his giggling, i smiled a bit

"are you really gonna leave?" i heard a voice, "i finally snapped, i'm hearing a dead troll talk" i said back, "i'm alive gam, you bought me back,"

"no, your not, your just a ghost, a figment of my fried thinkpan" i looked up, i saw nothing, ''i knew it," i said sadly, i sigh

"gamzee, look down, and see for yourself, i'm not dead, you bought me back with your determination not to let me go" his voice said,

i hesitantly looked down and saw his big brown eyes looking up at me, i felt a big smile on my face, and tears coming down, tavros got up and hugged me,

i hugged him back, i was kissing his neck, i was caressing his hair, i had to make sure he was real, ''tav, your mothrfucken real!" i said lightly, almost breathlessly,

"umm, gamzee, uhh, did y-you really, umm mean those things when you said you'll always uhh l-love me?" he said, he was motherfucken adorable,

"of course i motherfucken meant it, you motherfucken miracle, I love you, tavros nitram, and always will," i said as i looked into those big, brown eyes,

he blushed, "I Love You too, gamzee makara, always" he said, i smiled again, i got up, carried him bridal style, locked onto his eyes and spun a 360 degree circle

and kissed him with passion i never knew i had, i finally found what i truly want, "Always" we both said.

A/N: AWW! ever cute! you probably thought i killed tavros off right? well i didn't, i feel proud i didn't stop writing this story, i could've though, but with the right support i wrote it and finished and it only took four months _ well review and whoever would like to continue this you could but let me know... bye for now. ooh try listening to "keep holding on" by avril lavigne when gamzee tries to save tavros, i did when i was writing that part, i almost cried :'( i was also listening to bon jovis' "Always" when i wrote the ending, and "Tainted Love" by marilyn manson when gamzee was fighting vriska, i find that weird cause they hated eachother in this story, the characters might've+ been OOC throughout the entire story and sorry if i didn't peg them right, sorry to keep you, i'll quit rambling now 


End file.
